Secure device enclosures (also referred to as “kiosks”) often are used to encapsulate, and thus secure, devices such as tablet computers. Such kiosks sometimes include magnetic card readers, for example, credit card readers, which read information encoded on a magnetic stripe formed on the card. Different businesses may use different back-end payment processors, each of which is often associated and linked with a specific brand of magnetic card reader, which implements processor-specific security algorithms at the time of transaction. Consequently, depending on the circumstance, some businesses may require a certain brand of card reader connected to a kiosk, while other businesses may require a different brand of card reader.